


Butterflies aren't knives!

by hollygeorgia5



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Misunderstandings, Other, all the characters are shipkid OCs, dark xunshine ship kid, ship kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollygeorgia5/pseuds/hollygeorgia5
Summary: Short scenes centered around some of Shattered and Cross' children across various timelines, and their friends and families.
Relationships: Butterfly(OC)/Malignance(OC)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimosa wants to correct a misunderstanding before it gets out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings apply

Malignance was watching something on TV, writing something in their notebook. These were unrelated, but without seeing what was in the notebook you wouldn't know. And no one except Butterfly had seen inside the notebook. 

Malignance was happy enough - Mimosa was there. And Mimosa, as childish and naive as he was, was a happy kid. Emotional. Malignance liked that their brother was happy. 

And there she was. Their precious little Butterfly. Wearing one of Malignance's jumpers. 

"Hi~" She climbed into Malignance's lap and nuzzled his neck. 

"Hey Bow,"

"Bow! Did you know, people keep saying butterflies are knives?" Mimosa said. 

An amused quirk of her smile, "You mean butterfly knives?"

"Butterflies are not knives, they're bugs."

"No, Mimo, they're -"

"Where's paper?"

Malignance laughed and tore out a couple of blank pages for their little brother, who immediately got to work on diagrams of flying insects. 

Butterfly had a few flyaway pixels, growing irritation. "Mimi, there's different kinds of knives and one kind is-"

"-And if someone said 'look out! Butterfly!' they wouldn't dodge!"

"They would if they were fighting me," Butterfly muttered, and at Malignance's continued laughter, elbowed them in their sternum. 

"Knives are not butterflies."

"Butterflies are pretty insects. Definitely." Malignance agreed, making their datemate glitch more. "And Butterfly is a gorgeous skeleton… ?"

Less glitches! And a smile from Mimosa. Malignance grinned and nuzzled Butterfly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mimosa belongs to [ @bluepalleteuniverse ](http://bluepalleteuniverse.tumblr.com) and both creator and child are sweethearts
> 
> Butterfly and Malignance belong to me. 
> 
> Butterfly is an Error/Killer kid  
> Malignance and Mimosa are Shattered Dream/Cross kids


	2. Shine's response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shine didn't answer right away when Jack explained his situation to his younger siblings. But she had a lot of thoughts about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings apply

It was another day in the dark Xunshine omniverse house. Even the nicer versions of their parents weren't allowed to visit, due to the trauma some of them had been through, but most of the siblings showed up now and again and yesterday there was a big family meeting. 

At 13 years old Shine wasn't sure if she should consider herself one of the younger kids or not anymore. But all that wasn't important right now.

Shine popped her head round a door to an empty feeling room. There was the person she was looking for. Still surrounded by buckets, thanks to Mimosa logic. 

"I didn't say much about it yesterday, when you were explaining your soul thing." 

Shine had already known about Jack's soullessness, but some of the things he's said about it bothered her and now that she'd had time to process it, as well as ask Mimosa about the buckets, she was ready to talk to her brother.

"No, you didn't." Jack agreed, still grinning. 

"You're wrong about yourself." Shine paused to choose her words and stepped into the room properly, "My best friend back in my own timeline doesn't have a soul either."

He didn't reply. She sat a distance away from him, for once, on the other side of the sofa. 

"If you die Mimosa would think it was his fault you left. I know you can't feel guilt but that doesn't mean you want it for him."

"Doesn't it? I'm nothing, just-"

"Shut the fuck up, Jack!"

He did. He still smiled. 

Shine's anger was bleeding through, enough to be felt by Jack, and more worrying, enough to attack her soul. Needless to say she was very glad she sat down, since she was now slumped against the sofa, struggling to move her arms. And Jack smiled and watched her. 

"She can't genuinely care about her siblings but you know what? She takes care of them and makes them happy!" 

_ like you do with us _ was left unsaid, but Shine was pretty sure it got across to him. 

"You have even less reason to do that than she does because our happiness hurts you!"

"...Your point?"

"Fuck you for saying you don't care. You do care, in your own way. As much as you can! It counts! You choose to! You're worth something!"

"You'd get over my death. I  _ don't _ care about you so-"

"If you were dead, who would I train with? Who could I train with? Who could I be around without my soul tearing itself apart because of their fucking emotions?" 

"Was there a point to all this?"

"Don't you dare die on us. That's the point. If you die I'll fucking kill you."

"You can't do that if I've..." He kicked over the colourful bucket by his feet and looked pointedly at Shine. 

She tried very hard not to laugh. "I'll find a way."

Mimosa was stood in the doorway with his notebook,  _ "keep in mind Shine can revive the dead."  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack belongs to [ @curse-of-tales ](http://curse-of-tales.tumblr.com) and basically everyone in the dark xunshine kids thing have latched onto him, myself included. His creator is super nice and talented too!
> 
> Shine belongs to myself.


	3. Bad ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> -Major character death  
> -probably also angst

They weren't sure what it was. 

But they were recovering, in a fashion. 

And if Malignance was isolating themself from everyone outside of their two siblings that was no ones business but theirs. 

If anyone pointed out that Shine was constantly hanging off of Malignance, that person would receive a stern glare and a burst of despair.

And Mimosa was empty. There was no other word for it. He followed his two older sisters around, eyelights blank. When Malignance didn't have a tendril around him to carry him around with them. 

The siblings were closer than they'd ever been, in a strange sort of way. The three even piled into the same bed every night. In every other way, Malignance was harsher than before. Cold and uncaring to everyone. 

Cross had tried to talk to his kids after the attack. 

Mimosa hadn't spoken. Cross wasn't sure he even could. Shine had huffed and left the room. 

And Malignance had cut deep. 

"You failed us. But I won't fail them."

And then, something clicked. Mimosa giggled at something Shine had done. Shine had grinned, Malignance had regained their passion. They went back to their own rooms.

The siblings (alongside Butterfly) started planning something. Mimosa still couldn't speak, his eyelights were never returning. Shine wasn't hurt by negative emotions anymore, and she had drive. 

Their parents weren't sure what to make of this. Until the attacks started. Random AUs would be targeted and brought to ruin, with no sign of the culprit. 

Except, Malignance's project was going well. 

And eventually, Cross and Shattered were brought before the leader of the group.

No one could say they were surprised by who it was. 

Malignance smiled softly as they took the circlet off of Dream's head. 

"You failed us."

Mimosa giggled. Shine restrained her own laughs, barely.

"Butterfly." Malignance waved his hand. 

Cross' dust was not spread over his loved ones. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Mimosa's creator talking about what would happen if Mimosa nearly died.


End file.
